


WarCraft IV - Chapter 3 :  Alliance Campaign - ACT I Revelations

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: It has been a while since I've last written any stories. 2016 has not been a very good year for me. I've been in such deep depression, and I kinda lost mojo and passion for like everything that I enjoy doing... Can't say, I'm fully okay now but... at least, my interest for my story writings has come back to me.This is the revelations/back stories of my Warcraft 4 Alliance campaign fanfictions. There will be quite a lot of these revelations which will make the Alliance campaign fanfic even longer than I expected.Like all the previous story fanfics of mine, this is also upload in sites, deviantart, quotev, wattpad, and fanfiction.net





	WarCraft IV - Chapter 3 :  Alliance Campaign - ACT I Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've last written any stories. 2016 has not been a very good year for me. I've been in such deep depression, and I kinda lost mojo and passion for like everything that I enjoy doing... Can't say, I'm fully okay now but... at least, my interest for my story writings has come back to me.
> 
> This is the revelations/back stories of my Warcraft 4 Alliance campaign fanfictions. There will be quite a lot of these revelations which will make the Alliance campaign fanfic even longer than I expected.
> 
> Like all the previous story fanfics of mine, this is also upload in sites, deviantart, quotev, wattpad, and fanfiction.net

Alliance Campaign - REVELATIONS I: A Rising Dawn

 

Glorious feast and celebration was held by the people within the kingdom of Stormwind as King Varian and his forces have finally returned from the lands of Lordaeron. Successfully saving out the survivors within the fallen lands; the good people of Stormwind warmly welcomed all of the refugees and gladly accepted them to be as part of their own nation. The humans, high elves and dwarves that have been rescued from the dark lands of Lordaeron were pleased to see happy and healthy nation of good people living in a strong and prosperous kingdom. Ever thankful to King Varian and the forces of Stormwind; the humans and elves that came from their fallen kingdoms decided to live amongst the people of Stormwind and officially become one with the nation.

The dwarves that have all been rescued are also greatly thankful for Varian and his men as they decided that they will soon depart and go home into their own mountain kingdom of Ironforge to tell their own king, Magni Bronzebeard all about the heroic deeds of Varian and his soldiers in Stormwind. Tired from his long journey and successful tasks; King Varian Wrynn heads back to his own throne room to rest his weary self. Along with Varian is the dearly one special woman of his young life, Princess Calia Menethil. Varian offered Calia a royal seat beside his own throne.

 

Calia: “I know I already said this to you many times before but… once again, I thank you for just everything, Varian. Without you, my people and I could have been-…”

 

Varian gently touches the hand of Calia as the princess firmly holds the hand of Varian.

 

Varian: “Calia. As I have told you; my brethren and I have come to Lordaeron to save all of you from the evil that has taken all of over your lands… lands that I also consider as my homeland. I remember when Sir Anduin Lothar led me and my people to the shores of your kingdom, Calia, after the orcs destroy this very kingdom of my father, and of my people. Your father was there to help us. Your people greatly aid in our time of need. It was your father who form out and led the Alliance in our war against the Horde. It was your people who helped us reclaim this kingdom. It is a truly dishonor to say that we were not there when it was your people who our needed help. Nothing could ever be more shameful to the fact that I was not there when the demons and the undead were destroying your homeland. It was already too late when I found out everything that has happened and from then on, I despaired, Calia. I despaired inside these walls utter shame and dishonor. It feels as if I just abandoned Lordaeron to its own fate. It feels I had failed all of you.”

Calia: “Listen to me, Varian, and I want you to listen to me very well. The fall of Lordaeron was not your fault, Varian. A Great Prophet came and warned all of us about the future. The Prophet had seen the future and beheld the sad fate our kingdoms. But they did not listen… my father did not listen. I was one of the believers of the warnings by the Great Prophet. I was supposed to sail along to Kalimdor with Jaina Proudmoore and the other people who believed the warning. But in the end; I changed my mind, Varian. Despite the stubbornness of the people who did not believe in the warnings; I told Jaina that I could not just leave them to their certain deaths in Lordaeron. I greatly thanked Jaina for heroically and wisely doing what she did for the sake of all those who believed but it would truly pain my heart if I would just leave those who chose to remain behind. As the Princess of Lordaeron; I have sworn to protect all of my people no matter the cost. I have seen the deaths of many innocents and of those who tried to fight. But in the end; it all end to our own destruction. Seeing no other choice; I rallied all those who I could find and fled into Caer Darrow and into Tyr’s Hand. But even then; I always knew that our safety in those places won’t last forever. And that is where; you and your brethren have come to save us from the nightmares that have long endured. You have returned for all of us, Varian. And that brings more honor than the greatest victories in war. It is not the land that makes the nation, but it is the people within the land. Save the lives rather than the lands. It is what Jaina did. It is what you did for us… for me.”

Varian: “Out of everything; you have been very brave and strong, Calia. I know exactly the pain and hardship that you are enduring for it is also my burden. Your homeland is also my homeland. Your people are my people. Through our very own blood; we honor your father and the Alliance, Calia. And this… this is not the end of it… In truth; the war has just started all over again.”

Calia: “What… do you mean? What are you intending to do, Varian?”

 

Varian stood up from his throne and looks upon one of the flag banner within his throne room. The flag banner shows the symbol of Lordaeron as it is also the grand symbol of the Alliance.

 

Varian: “Rescuing all of you was just the first step... From all that is left of the great nations; we shall reform the Alliance, and take back our lands! The Alliance shall rise to glory once again! I swear on my life… Out from the fallen ashes; Lordaeron will be reborn. This is the time that we fight back. This is the time for us to avenge all our fallen brethren... The Scourge shall fall!”

 

Right then; King Varian head out of his throne room and went for the outside as Princess Calia remained within the throne room looking upon Varian exit the room as she became speechless in utter awe and went into a state of a deep thinking. Varian went to meet with all the members of his royal council in Stormwind to discuss an important matter about his plans and intentions.


End file.
